warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogues of a Feather
For Moderate Blood/Gore. Stendarr shows you the beginning of the Clans. Allegiances Rogues Shadow, a long-haired black she-cat with green eyes. Loves to pick fights and is very stealthy. Wind, white she-cat with unnatural brown streaks and blue eyes. Very, very quick. Thunder, brown tom with white paws and golden eyes. Very strong. Winter, white tom with grey paws and muzzle. Loves the water and the snow. River, sleek grey she-cat with blue eyes. Loves to swim. Sky, gorgeous white tom with strong brown eyes. Can jump really high. Crest, quick brown tom with black stripes and green eyes. Path, black she-cat with violet eyes. Leopard, golden tom with black spots. Twilight, grey she-cat with fiery red eyes. Blaze, orange tomcat with grey eyes. Shadow's best friend. Lance, black tom with blue eyes. Wolf, unnaturally large grey tom with blue eyes. Dew, ginger she-cat with green eyes. Pine, brown tom with green eyes. Shell, pale brown she-cat with blue eyes. Blade, a grey tom with blue eyes. Whisper, a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (These are not all the characters, only a few that are important.) A word from Stendarr As you may know, this 'Erin Hunter' thinks she knows how the clans were formed. She has even said she has 'made up' our adventures herself! Hey, you, stop laughing. Well, I'm here to tell you the real story. After all, I am the King of the Stars and the Leader of StarClan. Now, don't go bombarding Shistar with messages. After all, this is a fanfiction- Hey, who's writing what I say? Anywho, here is the true story of the Clans, after all, Rogues of a feather... flock together! Prologue "This is a pleasant place," Crest meowed sarcastically. Shadow rolled her eyes. "Crest, just be thankful I decided to let you come with me." Crest chuckled, before being playfully pounced onto by Blaze. "Guys! Calm down!" meowed Twilight, another one of Shadow's close friends. Shadow smiled, her black fur shimmering in the dim moonlight. It was almost a full moon, and it was very bright out. The wind pushed against Shadow's fur, but it was warm. I wish Greenleaves were like this at home, Shadow thought to herself as she continued into the new and strange land. Wind glanced up at the sky. The night was calm, and the waters in the gorge beneath her were calm as well. The she-cat couldn't help but feel uneasy; after all, back where she came from, quiet meant attacks. That was why she had left; to escape the vicious cats that attacked her and her mate day and night. Wind sighed, remembering the night before she had left... she remembered the large black tom grabbing her precious kit, and running away with him... Wind shook her head. She sniffed the night air, smelling a new scent; an unfamiliar one. She turned around, gasping in alarm as she spotted a massive grey tom a few fox-lengths before her. "What... what are you doing here?" she whispered, quickly. The tom smiled. "I'm Wolf. Who are you?" "This looks like a good place to settle," Thunder meowed to his sister, Shell. Shell nodded, and glanced at the sky, silently. Thunder looked at his paws, guilt flooding over him. It had been only five moons since Thunder and Shell had been attacked by a mysterious group of cats that had scarred Shell for life. If he had of protected her, perhaps she would be brave enough to speak. She had not spoken a word since the incident... "I think they've come back..." whispered a faint and squeaky voice. Thunder took a small pawstep forward, and smiled as he saw two tiny kits huddled up in a small den, their eyes as big as mice. "P... please, Rust... don't hurt us..." whispered the tiny brown tom-kit, who was standing protectively in front of his sister. Shell half-smiled, and Thunder chuckled. "Don't worry, little kits. We won't hurt you. I'm Thunder, and this is Shell. What are your names?" There was a long silence, but the she-kit finally stepped forward to speak. "I'm Dew... and this is Pine." Dew squeaked, her tiny voice hardly louder than a whisper. Thunder dipped his head respectfully. "And would you two like to travel with us?" Winter silently placed his paw in the water. It was warm, and felt good against his wounded paw. He smiled. The stream made the 'woosh' sound that he was used to. Winter jumped as a tiny little fish touched his paw, and he smiled. "So there's prey here, too..." Winter muttered, taking a paw-step back. Before Winter could think of anything else, he was attacked by a silvery-grey she-cat. The two wrestled in silence by the river, before Winter managed to throw the she-cat off of him and unsheathe his claws. "Get away from here, River." Winter snarled, barring his teeth. River hissed. "I'll be back, Winter." Before Winter could say anything else to River, she bounded off, leaving the white tom alone again. "What am I going to do with her..." Winter muttered to himself, turning back to the stream once again. Sky looked up at the massive tree, and with all his might, jumped onto it! "Another great move by Sky." he smirked to himself, sitting down. "You mean another pathetic cat barging into Blade's territory." meowed a grey tom, appearing out of what seemed to be nowhere. Sky gasped, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. "Who are you?" he meowed softly. The grey tom rolled his eyes. "Pathetic AND Deaf... I'm Blade!" Sky nodded, and watched as Blade jumped into the tree, landing beside Sky. "So, what are you doing here?" Blade meowed, grinning at Sky. Sky sighed. "The prey at my home dissappeared. So I went north, hoping to find some more prey. And here I am." Blade nodded. "Whisper and I were born here." Blade meowed, glancing over at a small den behind him. "Who?" Sky meowed, and Blade smiled. "Whisper. She's my sister." Sky nodded, and looked up at the sky. He got to his paws, and smiled at Blade. "Would you two like to go further north with me?" he meowed. Chapter One - The First Meeting "You alright, Shadow?" meowed Path, another one of Shadow's companions. Shadow nodded, still deep in thought. She gazed at the four mighty trees that stood tall in front of her, and nodded again. "I can't stop thinking about... Storm..." Shadow meowed to Path, her childhood friend and companion flooding into her mind. Crest scowled. "You still haven't gotten over Storm? He died three moons ago!" Shadow spun around and glared at Crest. "Shut up." she spat, turning around. "Are we going to those Great-Trees or what?" meowed Leopard quietly from behind Crest, Shadow and Path. Shadow got her paws, and nodded. "Just be on your guard. I've been smelling cat and it's scent is getting stronger." "So, you've been living here?" Wind meowed curiously to Wolf as the two approached the four lumbering trees that stood before them. Wolf gave Wind a brief nod, and smiled. "Wind... I like your name. It's very... attractive." Wind felt her face getting hot, and she nodded. "My mother, Ash, was going to call me Brownie." Wolf made a gagging noise. "That's not exactly a nice name..." Wind laughed. The two walked in silence, side by side, approaching the Great-Trees, and their destinies. "Who are they?" Dew squeaked to Thunder, who then froze beside Shell as he spotted a group of cats heading towards the Great-Trees. Thunder unsheathed his claws, and looked up at Shell, who stared at the cats, frozen with fear. "They won't hurt you," Thunder whispered to Shell, who then relaxed slightly, "I'll make sure of that." Dew and Pine ran behind Thunder and Shell as the cats began to get closer to them. "Who are you?" Thunder yowled to the group, who then froze and stared at him. The furry black she-cat smirked. "I'm Shadow. Now may I know your name?" she yowled back to him. "Thunder." Thunder replied simply. Shadow chuckled. "Well, Thunder, this is my territory now. Get lost." Winter ran, his fur ruffling in the breeze. Although he was slow, he felt free, like he did before he met River. He began to get slightly faster as the trees began to get bigger. And bigger. And bigger. "Wow..." Winter muttered to himself, "They're-" River was soon by his side. "Amazing? I know." Winter hissed, and purposely crashed into River. She snarled, and darted past Winter. "Get back here!" Winter yowled, beginning to run out of breath. River ignored Winter, and got faster. "The Great-Trees? They're amazingly big, right?" Blade mewed, looking at Sky. Sky nodded, and smiled at Whisper. "You know, when I look at these trees, then at Blade, I don't see much of a differance." Sky joked, winning a laugh from Whisper. "You're hilarious, Sky!" Whisper meowed, purring in amusement. Blade rolled his eyes. "Hilarious." Sky grinned, beginning to pick up his pace. "Race ya!" he meowed, his trot turning into a run. Before Sky could blink, Whisper and Blade were at his side, gaining speed. "We're faster than you think!" Whisper meowed, in front of Sky. You're both much more than I thought, Sky thought, as they arrived at the Great-Trees, not knowing what to expect. Chapter Two - Battle at the Great-Trees "Who are you?" meowed Wind as she spotted Thunder and Shadow. Shadow barred her teeth. "Why are you all on my territory?" she spat, now angered. Sky, Blade and Whisper bounded into the small clearing, and looked around. "Your territory? Blade and I were here first!" Whisper snarled, glaring at Shadow. Shadow unsheathed her claws. "Well, I'll take it from you, then." Many cats, including River and Winter, soon joined the the cats at the Great-Trees. Wind glared at Shadow. "Now the sides are uneven- I have too many powerful cats on my side." Shadow snarled. "Was that a challenge?" she roared, turning back to face the cats that had joined her. Winter took a paw step forward, River by his side. "I think that was." The battle cries broke out as the cats charged forward, latching onto the nearest cat in sight- sometimes one on their own side. Shadow pounced on Wind, her eyes flashing with anger. "THIS IS MY TERRITORY!" she yowled, before being pushed off Wind by Wolf. Winter smirked, and approached Blaze. "Pity that I must kill you." he meowed quietly, raising a paw. Blaze closed his eyes, fear taking over. Shadow whipped around, gasping in horror as Blaze's final yowl rung in the air, as Winter's paw came down on his head. "BLAZE!" she yowled, rage and anger taking over as she latched onto Winter, clawing at him furiously. Winter roared as Shadow dug her claws into his backside, before throwing her off of him. "Fang! You have to be alright!" Wind whispered into the black she-cat's ear. Fang smirked. "Although it was for a few mere minutes, it was a pleasure serving you, Wind." And her eyes shut. Blood covered the grass and the trees by the time the cats were finished. There were few survivors, including Wind, Winter, Sky, Shadow, Thunder and River. The cats were too exhausted to find a comfortable place to sleep; Wind laid her head down in a pool of her own blood. Winter laid down beside River. Sky rested his head on some of his new follower's dead corpses. Thunder slept protectively over Dew and Pine, and Shadow slept on Blaze's chest, and soon, they drifted into their last sleep as Wind, Winter, Sky, Shadow and Thunder. For tomorrow they would awaken as the first leaders. Chapter Three - Starry Skies "Pathetic." snarled a she-cat, whom the cats could not recognize. There was a low hiss. "Fighting for territory. How foolish." The cats opened their eyes, and gasped. For they were at the Great-Trees, but it was differant. There was no moon, only what seemed to be endless night skies full of stars. The trees were covered in shining stars. There was no blood, they were standing on clouds. But what disturbed them the most was that they saw cats with stars in their fur. A white tom stood forward, his golden eyes striking fear into their hearts. "You have been summoned here tonight for a reason." he hissed, his eyes flashing. "Who... who are you?" whispered Thunder, his voice weak. The white tom stood tall. "I am Stendarr, the king of StarClan." Wind tipped her head curiously. "What's StarClan?" she asked, politely. Stendarr flicked his tail. "StarClan is where cats that believe in us go when they die. They will live in harmony amongst every other cat here." Shadow rolled her eyes. "Living peacefully isn't an option." Sky, Winter, Shadow, Thunder and Wind began to quarrel, before a boom of lightning silenced them. "YOU MUST UNITE OR DIE," Stendarr boomed, his voice like thunder, "I WILL GIVE YOU NO OTHER WARNINGS." Stendarr's eyes stopped glowing, and he closed them. "You five have been chosen for a reason. You must take your followers, and create a Clan. You must determine borders, and create a law that will keep your clans living in peace and harmony." Shadow opened her mouth to say something, but Stendarr spoke before she could even meow a word. "In return, we shall give you nine lives so that you may lead your clans for a long time." Each cat felt a firebolt of pain hit them as they recieved their lives. The cats yowled and roared, before calming down. Stendarr smiled. "You have now, nine lives each. As a token of your dept towards StarClan, I wish that you will give yourselves an ending to you and your Clanmates names. For example, you could call a cat named Snow, Snowstreak." Thunder nodded. "It sounds slightly silly, but I'll do it." Each leader nodded, and Stendarr smiled. "Leaders will have the ending of star, and newborn kits, the ending of kit." Stendarr paused, before taking a small step back. "If you fail me, I will not hesitate to exile you from StarClan," Stendarr meowed, staring at each leader, "Today is the day that Winterstar of WinterClan, Windstar of WindClan, Thunderstar of ThunderClan, Shadowstar of ShadowClan and Skystar of SkyClan will begin the age of Warriors." Chapter Four - River's Challenge The cats awoke, feeling refreshed and renewed. "I shall take the territory south of here," Skystar meowed, gazing at the other leaders, "Where I met Whisper and Blade." Shadowstar tipped her head. "Then I will take the territory north-east of here." Thunderstar smiled at Dew and Pine. "ThunderClan will take the territory south-east of here." Lance, one of Thunderstar's new followers, scowled. "What in blue blazes is ThunderClan?" Thunderstar chuckled. "I'll explain later." he meowed, beginning to pad south-east, his clan following him. Winterstar nodded at Windstar. "I'll take the watery territory south-west of here." Windstar smiled, before turning to Wolf and her followers. "WindClan- we shall leave for our new territory west of here." "Do you need to give us all names?" Crest groaned as Shadowstar and her clan halted at a giant tree, the only one in the entire territory. Shadowstar smirked. "Yes, I do." She looked up at the giant tree, and hopped onto a branch. "Cats of ShadowClan-" she meowed, smiling at the clan's name, "Come here for a few announcements." Her clan padded towards her, and looked up. "Cats of ShadowClan, I'd like to give you all new names, one of StarClan's wishes." Shadowstar meowed, as she scanned the crowd. "Fox, you shall be Foxheart. Crest, you shall be Crestmoon. Path, you shall be Dirtpath. Leopard, you shall be Leopardfur. Twilight, you shall be Twilightsky." As Shadowstar spoke, granting the names 'Icefang', 'Owlfeather', 'Mistcloud', 'Stoneclaw', 'Burntpelt' and 'Darkfang', she couldn't help but think of Stendarr and the other leaders. "Those are excellent names," meowed Darklance, as he padded towards Thunderstar. Thunderstar nodded. "Thank you." He glanced over at Dewkit and Pinekit, wondering if it would be really right to grant warrior names to the two tiny kits. "Shellecho? Are you alright?" Thunderstar meowed to Shellecho, who had been creating a den with Treebark. Shellecho gave a tiny nod, and Thunderstar turned away. "Darklance... do you think the other leaders will be alright? Can we really live peacefully?" "I don't know, Thunderstar." Darklance replied, sighing. "Riverwater? What are you doing?" Winterstar snarled, as the she-cat led him farther and farther from the newly built camp. Winterstar glared at Riverwater, who smirked at him. "You have three seconds to explain things before I rip you to shreds." Riverwater glared at Winterstar, and stood her ground. "You've been leading this 'WinterClan' for nearly half-a-day now, and you've gone too far. So what if Rain didn't want a warrior name? You didn't have to kill her!" Winterstar growled. "Are you questioning my authority, Riverwater?" "Yes." Riverwater replied, confidently. Winterstar pounced towards Riverwater, but was striken by a lightning bolt before he could touch her. Riverwater felt a brief flash of pain, as she looked around, wondering where in the name of this StarClan did the Lightning bolt come from. Riverwater... she heard in her head, I thank you for challenging Winterstar. I missed the death of Rain, sadly, but you have shown me Winterstar's true plans. And now, it is with great honor, Riverwater, that I give the rightful place of leadership of WinterClan, no, RiverClan, to you, Riverstar. Riverstar smiled, and felt more alive than she had ever felt before. "This is... perfect, Bladestorm!" Skystar meowed, staring in awe at the den his two most faithful Clan members had built. Bladestorm and Silentwhisper beamed with pride as Skystar crawled inside. The den was roomy, and had a few holes for light. "I cannot believe you two did this!" Skystar chuckled as he crawled out of the den. Eagletalon, Venomheart and Hillfur glared at Bladestorm and Silentwhisper, then went back to creating the Warrior's den. Skystar smiled, and looked up at the sky. "Dawn will soon be upon us, my warriors, and I will need some cats to help me settle down a border." Chapter Five - The First Apprentices It had been five moons since the death of Winterstar, and the clans were thriving. The camps had been built, the borders had been set, and Leaf-Fall was just fading into Leaf-Bare. It was then that Thunderstar created the first apprentices. "Darklance..." Thunderstar meowed to his trusted warrior and friend, "I don't want to make them warriors..." Tiny Dewkit and Pinekit played carelessly, as Shellecho watched them silently. "Well, you have to give them warrior names someday," Darklance replied to Thunderstar, "Perhaps you'd better get some sleep. You're not looking like yourself, Thunderstar." Thunderstar nodded, and wordlessly padded past Shellecho and her kits, Grasskit, Redkit and Treekit, and Dewkit and Pinekit. "I wonder if the answers to my problems will appear in my dreams," Thunderstar meowed to himself as he settled into his den, and fell asleep. Thunderstar opened his eyes, shocked that he was not in the starry version of the Great-Trees he was used to. He was in what seemed to be Skystar's territory, and spotted two kit-sized cats padding along the border. "Wow, Dewdrop, this is amazing!" the brown kit meowed, and Dewdrop nodded. Dewdrop smiled as she saw some cats padding towards her. "Hey, look, Pineneedle, it's Skystar!" Thunderstar gasped as the cats unsheathed their claws. "But... we don't wanna hurt you!" Pineneedle shrieked as he was attacked by SkyClanners. They were warriors and they didn't know how to fight. He awoke, his breathing heavy. "I can't make Pinekit and Dewkit warriors..." he whispered to himself, darting out of his den. Darklance turned to see Thunderstar, and the black warrior smiled. "Did the answers come to you?" Thunderstar nodded. "Darklance, I need your opinion on something." "So, you're saying that we should create a new rank in the clan?" Darklance meowed, sitting down. Thunderstar nodded again. "Apprentices. Each day, the apprentice will go train with a member of the clan." Darklance tipped his head in confusion. "But won't we need a way to separate the kits from the Apprentices?" "That's right..." Thunderstar trailed off, "Wait, we can grant them a new ending! Apprentices will have their names end with paw!" Darklance smiled. "See, I told you that rest would do you some good." "Warriors of ThunderClan, come to the Largerocks for a Clan announcement!" Thunderstar yowled, and watched in delight as his warriors padded towards the Largerocks. Thunderstar smiled at Dewkit and Pinekit, and the two took a few pawsteps forward. "As you all know," Thunderstar began, "Darklance and I have created a new rank in the clan. I have concluded that it is fatal for kits to become warriors without training, and therefore, I am pleased to give Dewkit and Pinekit the rank of Apprentice." Dewkit beamed with pride, and Pinekit attempted to blend in with the ThunderClanners. "And to signify their new rank, I give to you two, new names. Dewkit and Pinekit, from now until you receive your warrior name, I give to you the names Dewpaw and Pinepaw." "Shadowstar?" Foxheart meowed, and the black she-cat turned around. "What do you want?" Shadowstar sighed, padding towards him. Foxheart was silent for a few moments, but finally spoke. "Shadowstar," he meowed, his eyes glimmering with excitement and anxiety, "Will you go on a patrol with me?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Alright." The two padded in silence along the border, until they at last were out of sight of the camp. "Shadowstar..." Foxheart trailed off. Shadowstar stopped, and sat down. "What do you want?" Foxheart half-smiled. "Ummm.. Shadowstar... I really, really like you..." Shadowstar grinned brilliantly. "Anything else?" "And I want you to be my mate." Shadowstar gasped, and then smiled. "Of course I will, Foxheart." "Riverstar?" meowed a white she-cat, sorrow in her voice. Riverstar turned around, and smiled. "Cloudfur, what a surprise! What do you need?" Cloudfur looked at her paws. "It's about Frostface..." "What about her?" Riverstar meowed. "She... we..." Cloudfur began, sighing, "She gave birth to three healthy kits." Riverstar's face lit up. "That's excellent!" "But Frostface... didn't make it. Lilystream is taking care of them." Riverstar gasped, and closed her eyes. "Cloudfur, you'd best bury her before Scarnose comes back..." Cloudfur nodded, and ran off, towards the nursery. Riverstar sighed, and padded into her den. If only there had been a cat that could heal her when she was giving birth... "Wolfear?" Windstar meowed, approaching the large grey tom cautiously. Wolfear spun around, smiling as Windstar came forward. "Windstar? Is there something I can do for you?" Wolfear meowed, and Windstar nodded. "I have something important to tell you." Windstar whispered quietly. Wolfear nodded. "I'm listening." Windstar sighed, and looked up at the bright sky. Tiny white flakes began to fall, one hitting her nose. "I... I'm expecting our kits." she meowed to Wolfear. Skystar marked the ThunderClan-SkyClan border, before turning back to Bladestorm and Browntail. "Are we ready to go back now? I don't like leaving Leafstreak alone..." he meowed, referring to Bladestorm's mate. Bladestorm nodded, and sniffed the air. Skystar, Bladestorm and Browntail looked over towards the source of the smell, spotting Thunderstar, Dewpaw and Ruffledfur coming towards them. Skystar grinned as the cats stopped at the border. "Greetings, SkyClanners!" Thunderstar meowed happily. Skystar tipped his head in respect for the large brown and white tom, and looked down at Dewpaw. "Say, who's this?" Thunderstar smiled. "This is Dewpaw, one of ThunderClan's first apprentices." "So, could you pass the word on to Winterstar?" Thunderstar meowed as Skystar nodded, "I've already told Shadowstar, now I only need the word to spread to him and Windstar." "Yes, I will." Skystar meowed, as Thunderstar and his patrol left. Bladestorm sighed. "Can we go now? It's already past Sunhigh." Skystar nodded, and the trio began to make their way towards SkyClan's camp. Chapter Six - The First Deputy "Shadowstar?" meowed Foxheart softly, "Are you alright?" The black she-cat shook her head. "What am I going to do? ShadowClan will be leaderless." "Well, atleast you're giving us new kits." Foxheart meowed soothingly. Shadowstar nodded. "But what am I going to do, Foxheart? What if Windstar or Thunderstar were to attack?" Foxheart shrugged. "Why not elect a temporary leader?" "That would work." Shadowstar meowed, smiling, "A cat to rule in my place if i'm absent." Shadowstar thought silently for a moment, and looked up at Foxheart. "Since I can't get onto the Hightree, could you announce that Burntface is to be my deputy?" "What's a deputy?" Foxheart meowed. Shadowstar smiled. "Thunderstar came up with Apprentices, and now It's my turn." Foxheart let out a soft sigh, nodded, and darted out of the den. And that is how the first Deputy was announced. "They're beautiful." Wolfear whispered to Windstar, who sat beside her three tiny kits. Windstar looked up at her mate, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "What should I call them?" Wolfear smiled at the tiny brown kit who stumbled around, squealing. "She looks like a Daisykit." he whispered, and Windstar nodded. They both looked down at the grey kit with brown splotches. "Dirtkit?" Windstar suggested. Wolfear shrugged. "I was thinking more of 'Spiritkit.'" "Spiritkit it is, then," Windstar meowed, licking the last kit, a grey kit, with pride, "And what should this one be called?" Wolfear examined the tiny she-kit closely, and closed his eyes. "Streamkit?" he meowed, causing Windstar's face to light up. "Daisykit, Spiritkit and Streamkit." she announced, laying down on her side. "Guess what, Skystar?" Bladestorm meowed excitedly, "Guess what?" Skystar turned around, smiling as the grey tom approached him, a grin pasted on his face. "What? Did Thunderstar give us more territory?" Skystar meowed sarcastically, "Did Leafstreak give birth to a cat with two heads?" Bladestorm rolled his eyes. "Silentwhisper and I found two little kits, all lost. She's taking them back now." Skystar gasped. What if these were RiverClan or ThunderClan kits? "Bladestorm... I'll get Leafstreak to take care of them. I need to go speak with the other Clan patrols." "What?" Thunderstar meowed, shocked. "You found Embertear's kits?" Skystar nodded. "I went to see Riverstar first, and she told me they were probably one of your kits." Thunderstar sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to wait for the patrols to come around when we have urgent messages." "But wait!" Skystar meowed, his eyes gleaming with excitement, "What if we had a Gathering of some sort on the full moon? It's tonight, after all..." Thunderstar nodded his head. "A gathering. That sounds like a great idea. I'll pass the word onto Shadowstar." Skystar beamed with pride as he padded back to the camp. Shadowstar had come up with Deputies. Thunderstar had come up with Apprentices and Mentors. But Skystar had come up with Gatherings. Chapter Seven - Gathering Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Rise of the Clans Series